


A flame of hope

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: When nobody else is here for her.





	A flame of hope

Our tale starts in the room where Ariana Dumbledore is almost like a prisoner, trying to control her magic. Her favourite older brother Aberforth has set out on a quest to help save her and her "guardian" Albus has gone to the market to fetch food supplies for the week. Ariana can feel her powers about to break out again.

Ariana screamed in agony. "Stop!"

All of a sudden, a bright flame lit up the dull, dark and stormy sky beyond the window across from where Ariana sat. The flame grew brighter as it moved closer to the window and she saw that it wasn't a flame, it was a phoenix.

The pain subsided and she opened the window.

The phoenix flew in and perched on a pile of books in front of Ariana.

Ariana weakly stated, "Thank you."

The phoenix told her, "I sensed your pain, that's why I came here."

Ariana smiled faintly. "You want to help me, that's such a nice thing to do for a stranger."

The phoenix explained, "You're not a stranger, Ariana; not exactly. My master is your guardian brother, Albus Dumbledore. He told me to guard you whenever he had to leave you alone."

Ariana said, "So, Al does love me?"

The phoenix assured her, "He loves you greatly."

Ariana asked, "What's your name, brave phoenix?"

The phoenix replied, "Fawkes."

Ariana patted the desk in front of her and insisted, "Come down from there."

Fawkes flew off the pile of books and onto the desk. 

Ariana beamed, "You're magnificent."

Fawkes spread his wings for her to admire and reassured her, "I'll always be here for you, Ariana; even when no one else is."


End file.
